


i tried to write Kano Getting Edged but im weak

by slurper



Category: MK11, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Other, he’s awful he’s horrible, how do you write... in Australian, im just sexualizing him don’t call me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: i don’t have any excuse for this and i WILL kill this man. unfortunately big hairy mean accent muscles





	i tried to write Kano Getting Edged but im weak

**Author's Note:**

> the genitalia swap for the reader is marked w a dollar sign ! $
> 
> EDIT: thank u Nolan for the authentic Aussie slang and for supporting me on this horrible path

“Babe, can- hahh- can I tie you up ?”

You make the suggestion quickly, an inquiry panted out in between moans as Kano kisses down your neck. He stops his descent after a moment and seems to think it over. Your hookups so far have been fairly formulaic- Kano railing you over a storage crate, Kano fucking you against your apartment wall, Kano pounding your ass into the mattress of your bed- so it’s a relief to see him break into a sultry grin.  
“Shore, a switch-up could be real intresting.” he responds, and releases your body from under his own. You inch into a sitting position beside the man as he stretches out on his back, relaxed, arms propping up his head and one eye fixated on you. 

“Ya waitin’ on me to change me mind, love ?”  
You were faltering for a moment, but his mocking tone spurs you into action. With a scowl in his direction, you step off of the bed and over to your dresser, from which you procure a length of black silk rope and a long strip of dark fabric. Your clothing had been taken off during the initial entrance and preceding makeout session- Kano was like a street magician with how he slipped off your layers- and you sling the rope over a naked shoulder, beckoning to the man lounging on your bed.  
“There’s nowhere here to tie you to-the headboard’s solid.” You indicate again that he should get his ass up and follow you. Kano rolls off of the bed and trails behind you back to the living room, giving you a curt slap on the ass before you can smack his hand away. He chuckles, and your face burns slightly as you scoot a chair towards the middle of the carpet. 

“Sit- make sure it’s comfortable.”  
Kano makes a show of moving around in the wooden chair, before leaning back in it and giving you a cheeky double thumbs up. You unwind the rope, moving fast in case Kano’s very short patience runs low. He complies with surprising silence as you wrap his forearms and wrists, securing them to the chair’s frame and then tightly tying his ankles to the legs.  
You straighten up on your knees and look up at the man tied to the chair.  
“How are they- too tight ? Can you break free ?” Kano flexes taut against your handiwork and makes a gruff impressed noise.  
“Can’t budge, sweetheart.”  
“Good.”  
You can’t help but smile at the erection clearly straining against the material of Kano’s pants, and he chuckles again at your observation- perhaps with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice already.  
You unfold the fabric, holding it out to his head.  
“Can I put this on ?”  
Kano makes an approving noise and shifts a little in his seat as you secure the blindfold over his eye and cybernetic, hoping that he refrains from simply burning it off. With his sight gone, you can already see his body twitching slightly, the heightened sensitivity beginning to take hold. Just so that Kano doesn’t start second guessing this endeavor, you straddle him to start, and kiss him. He seems more exploratory as he kisses back, nipping and biting at your lips and growling low as the sensations are multiplied by the lack of sight. You start grinding down onto him, pressing your bare chest against his as your crotch gently rubs the hardness growing below you. In between gruff noises, you hear him hiss out a - “.. ah, real nice sweethea-“ before a long drag of your tongue against his throat causes Kano to stumble back into breathy grunts. Your hands had been working through his uneven hair, but now one travels forward to nudge his scruffy chin upwards. You kiss and bite up the side of his muscled neck, until you get to his ear. The one hand holds Kano’s head in a cocked position as you bite and lick the shell of his ear, and then murmur right into it.  
“Would you like me to suck your cock, baby ?”  
Kano’s body is visibly tense in the low light, his chest rising and falling heavily. He’s still allowing you to maneuver his head, but nods instinctively in response. 

“Fuck yes- yes.”  
Is all Kano can manage, but it’s not as if you were planning on doing anything else. You release his head and slide down onto your knees, running your hands down his hard chest and abs as you go. As you work at his belt and zipper, Kano regains a little composure and gets back to his usual filthy talk.  
“Ya little cunt- if you wanted me dick in yer mouth so bad you shoulda asked earlier.”  
You palm along his length as it bulges against underwear, not yet taking it out as the man continues to speak.  
“Yer like a right’ sex toy- real eager to please, huh ?”  
You take Kano’s dick out fully, scooting forward as you stroke it, and more than a little $ hard/wet from his dirty talking.  
“Mmmmm, just like’ that, love.”  
Your body twitches in response to his purred praise and you go hot again, trying to focus on teasing his member instead of how badly you want to satisfy him as quickly as you can. You fist around it loosely and fast, making Kano’s breathing turn fast and shallow with the persistent gentleness. You can’t stop your other hand from snaking down to your own aching need and starting to $ work the wetness out of you/desperately work at your own dick. Kano seems to notice the movement, and chuckles low. Sounding a little out of breath, he speaks up again.  
“Aw, now- mmh- if you wanna cum, just untie me, love-”  
Your hand falters and you redden, but he can’t see that. Kano’s additional chuckle as you place both hands around his shaft only makes your own demand worse, but you’re determined to see this through. You start twisting up and down, one hand holding the base of his cock as the other pumps it, thumb loosely smoothing over the tip with each stroke. 

“— more like’ it—“  
Kano mumbles as your pace speeds up, and he lets out a long groan. His head falls back a bit and you can feel him trying his best to thrust up into your hand. Watching his mouth hang open gives you the sudden motivation to take his cock into your mouth. A stammered “-fuck !” from Kano as your wet mouth closes over the top of his dick, hands still working at the length. The flat of your tongue moves over the sensitive underside of the length, moving up to swirl around the tip when you need relief. Kano is moaning now, deep and peppered with expletives. You catch a particularly garbled string- “sweet mother of- cunt- fuck- whore- unnghh-“ and you rock backwards for a moment, stopping all stimulation and shifting your hands to rub the inside of his legs. Kano instantly makes an almost indignant sound and you can see his tummy muscles jerk uncontrollably.  
“Why’s - why’d ya stop-“ he pants out, forgetting to call you any filthy pet names in his breathlessness.  
“I don’t wanna rush things, babe- I never get to just enjoy you..”  
Kano makes a strangled scoff in his throat as you press your thumbs into the sensitive inner thigh flesh very close to his crotch. You’re not gonna let him retort. You lean forward and, still massaging the inside of his taut thighs, you sloppily kiss the base of Kano’s dick. You’re rewarded with an expletive aimed at you, and you keep going. Mouthing over the head of his cock, kissing up and down the sides, rubbing the flat of your tongue lazily against it- anything but applying suction and intensity. Kano is absolutely straining in his bonds now, and as you look up you can see his jaw locked tight and a look of concentrated frustration so intense he looks as if he’s in the middle of a fight. Even in the dim light you can see the sheen of sweat on his face and the blush spreading across it. ‘Cute.’ You think to yourself as you slide your hands to his chest, cock resting against your cheek. As you straighten up and start to just smooth over his various muscles with your hands, Kano finds his voice again. 

"I'm gunna fuck u like a feral dog u filthy slag.. ya ain't walkin.. when I’m... fuck- "  
He cuts off as your torso presses up against his throbbing length, any and all touch at this point interrupting cohesive thought from him. Slowly, well aware of how desperately Kano is straining against the chair now, you climb back over the man, standing with your crotch nearly at his chest level. You stroke his hair and gently tug off the blindfold, letting it fall to his neck. His one eye is instantly burning into yours but before he can say anything you lower yourself down and brush his dick against your opening. An uncharacteristic yelp comes from Kano as you gyrate, swirling the head of his dick around as it presses into your taut opening. $ You’re sopping / Your own saliva on his dick helps lubricate the opening , and you make a teasing shushing noise as you lower yourself ever so slightly, and tortuously slowly. You brace your hands against his shoulders as you repeat this motion, up and down, never taking more than an inch of his full length. Kano had been looking at you furiously but his one good eye is slowly unfocusing as his head tilts forward, his breathing extremely labored. He starts to growl out another expletive and you choose this moment to swiftly bury about half of his cock in you. Kano’s head snaps back with a groan and you take your time gyrating back up, before repeating the slamming motion. It’s getting more and more difficult for you to not just sit all the way onto his lap, to be filled and have him spill inside of you, but his delicious desperation is just so worth it. You try to stay focused, leaning forward again to whisper something into his ear, and-  
You have a split second to register the sound of rope falling to the floor before you are hoisted up by two familiar hands. Your bodies separate for a startling moment as Kano all but throws you onto the nearby sofa, uncharacteristically silent as he sheds his lower garments in an instant and is on you. You have a moment to get out a breathless “Babe, what-“ before Kano rams his dick into you, knocking the wind and thoughts out of you. You cry out and it lowers to a moan as your $ cunt / ass is stretched without warning again and again, the pain and pleasure instantly starting to pool in a delicious mixture in your abdomen. Kano is silent aside from heavy breathing, and as you look up you meet his eye, glaring into your face above an expression that you’ve only seen on his face the moments before a kill. Your eyes begin to roll back into your head as you try your best to brace yourself against the couch. 

Kano’s hands shift to grip your sides as he pulls you onto him with each stroke, as if fucking a fleshlight.  
“This - is what- happens- when - ya don’t - behave -“ he punctuates his words by slamming hard into you, and you can do nothing but pant and moan at a pitch that’s almost a scream.  
“Yah, you fuckin’ whore, ya like that ? Anyone could hear ya screaming for my dick- Let em all know how bad you’ve been, huh ?”  
Kano leans over your body- you can’t raise your head to meet his gaze. Your insides feel warm, the initial pain melting away as his length hits a spot deep in you over and over again. His beard grazes against your chest.  
“Scream for me, ya slag. Cum on me cock, show me how sorry you-“  
Before he can finish you are tensing up around him, screaming his name into the side of the couch as an orgasm wracks your form. You continue to shake and twitch with aftershocks as he fucks his own orgasm into your hole, spilling hotly into you and holding onto you tight as his dick pulses.  
“Ah fuck, love..”  
His dirty talk having served its purpose, Kano remains quietly hunched over you in your sprawling position on the sofa. His breathing slows after a minute.  
“Sweetheart, ya held up beautifully.” He slaps the side of your ass, draws out of you, and stumbles backwards for a moment, stepping on the ropes now piled on the floor. You try to respond but can only muster up a groan, still twitching weakly as you feel wetness drip down your legs.  
You start as a towel hits your body, and you see Kano standing above you, wiping himself down as well. You manage a weak “Thanks” and gingerly clean your nether regions, wincing at the soreness you can already feel coming on. Kano turns to your bedroom, and you attempt to stand but end up just sliding down to the floor and slouching back onto the couch. You cough weakly, and Kano turns around.  
“Heh, guess I did my job a bit too well, eh sweetheart ? “ he chuckles as he comes to collect you, opting to just carry you instead of supporting you with an arm. You know there’s no tenderness here, but you lean into his neck as he lifts you over to the bed, and he seems to use a little more caution setting you down. You mumble something before rolling onto your belly, almost passed out already. You hear Kano chuckle and feel him lightly slap your exposed ass one last time before climbing into bed beside you and flinging an arm around you. He’s snoring before you can ask him to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Kano seemed tender for 1 second here and I’d like to make a public apology for that. This man cannot love


End file.
